Jack and Kim: IM
by crazyz216
Summary: Kim finally admits her feeling towards Jack to a boy named Sharkattack24 online. They each tell each other what is on their mind and try to give on another advice. Will sharkattack24 give the right advice so Kim can get Jack? Kerry, Kick and all the in between... P.S. Look at my other stories called Backstab and also The Cliff. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

So most of this story will be written in IM formation with the occasional character narrative. I hope you guys like it. Please review otherwise I will think no one likes it. :/ Sharkattack24 is some random guy btw.

Kim's POV 

So yeah I am in love with Jack, but I can't tell him. And I don't exactly trust anyone with this information. So I looked online for what to do and came across this site: .com. **(A/N:Lol I just looked to see if this was a real website and it is...if anyone wants sex, you now know where to get it!) **

After reading the description I figured out what it was. Pretty much you talk to other teens about your problems and they give you advice. Then you try to do the same with them. But you can't say your name, where you live, places by where you live, or use any real names.

After the website made sure I was a teen, I made my user name blondbaby85 and clicked START CONVERSATION.

**sharkattack24: **hi

blondbabby85: hey. So do u wanna start?

**sharkattack24**: sure. I think i like someone who might definitely like me back or not feel the same way at all... and she's also my best friend :(

blondbaby85: hmm ok well ur deff a guy then im guessing? i have the same problem actually. the worst that can happen is her saying no. if she does then just make sure u stay friends.

**sharkattack24**: How should I ask her? and ya im a guy

blondbaby85: idk if its allowed but can u tell me how old u r? im 16

**sharkattack24**: 17

blondbaby85: Hmm. So do something sweet like sing her a song at her house. tho thats kind of cheesy it's cute. or bring her chocolates like the ones on valentines day. And do it in private maybe.

**sharkattack24**: not bad ;) Do girls like a movie on the first date? bc that's what I was thinking if she said yes. And im not into horror movies so we wouldn't c one

blondbaby85: I like movies, but it really depends on the girl. Try to see a funny movie.

**sharkattack24**: Thanks! And for u...idk I mean sometimes its hard 4 a guy to know when a girl is flirting with them. Laugh at his jokes a lot but not 1 of those loud annoying laughs. r u guys also best friends?

blondbaby85: Yup bff's! He always says that I like him out loud in front of our friends and its kind of embarrassing. Is it mean if I tell him to stop?

**sharkattack24**: well not MEAN. but it's not the best way to flirt with him. just laugh it off and he'll probably stop. Also, invite him to do stuff with u. Like if you're walking home maybe you could ask him if he wants to come with u.

blondbaby85: kk i'll try that tomorrow. I want to b able to tell you how things go but how can we make sure we r in the same convo together?

**sharkattack24**: ur new to this im guessing. U can go 2 my profile and 'favorite me'. Then when we r both online we can just IM each other.

blondbaby85: lol yeah Im new. And now we r friends on here. yay! so i guess i'll talk to you tomorrow maybe?

**sharkattack24**: yeah. wait just 1 more thing. would it b bad if I kissed her like before I asked her out. u know, if I get the chance?

blondbaby85: only if its really the right time. and if its pouring rain outside like in those romantic movies. lol

**sharkattack24**: haha thanks. talk to u tomorrow. Bye!

blondbaby85: Byee!

After I signed off, I felt so relieved. This is the perfect website! I guess tomorrow I'll take sharkattack's advice and ask Jack if he can walk me home. And I won't fight back if he claims that I like him. Well I'll TRY not to.

I went to bed at around 10:30 when it started to rain. I thought of sharkattack. I wondered if he wanted to run to that girls' house and kiss her. That would be so cute. I wonder if maybe one day I could meet him. I fell asleep smiling at the crazy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! And im not telling you who sharkattack24 is! And this story will be in Kim's POV unless I write someone else.**

Its Tuesday night and soon I'll log onto my computer to talk with sharkattack24! I tried taking his advice and asked Jack if he wanted to walk home with me. But he said he was going to stay longer at the dojo. I was kind of upset. Oh well. Maybe he just doesn't like me.

I log on to my account at 9:15. Sharkattack24 is already online, so I click him name and we start to chat.

blondbaby85: Hey!

**sharkattach24**: Hey so howd it go with ur guy?

blondbaby85: Lol I wish he was my guy. Well I asked him to walk home with me but he said no. And at school he was flirting with this annoying girl right in front of me. Maybe he doesnt like me that way... what about you?

**sharkattack24**: Give it some time! Just keep flirting with him. And with me...well I'll be honest. Im not the 1 who has a crush on my best friend. One of my guy friends has a crush on this girl. I told him about this website but he thought it was stupid :/

blondbaby85: oh. So do u give him the advice I tell u then?

**sharkattack24**: Yeah but he doesnt seem to use it that much. U know how it was raining yesterday afternoon?

blondbaby85: yeah...

**sharkattack24**: well the girl was walking away and I told him he should run after her and kiss her. It looked like he was going to consider it...but then he didn't.

blondbaby85: poor girl :( she would have loved it if he did that. Do u know if he is planning on asking her out soon?

**sharkattack24**: hmm. I doubt it. hes afraid that she wont say yes and then they wont b good friends anymore. Do you feel that way also?

blondbaby85: in a way yea. but what if my best friend does asks me out? i would say yes and then it would have been worth it. Tell ur friend that its worth a try.

**sharkattack24**: :) K i will.

blondbaby85: what catches a guy's attention on a girl? A lot of make up or jewelry?

**sharkattack24**: Well not too much make up cuz then it looks fake. And the guy will probably ask you why u r wearing so much. If u dont wear jewelry now then yeah try it to c his reaction.

blondbaby85: thanks. How do u know so much about this stuff? Im so clueless! lol

**sharkattack24**: I know a lot of things. Im pretty smart actually :D

**sharkattack24**: i know its against the rules of this site...but id like to meet you. U know just as friends. would u be up to that?

blondbaby85: wow. uh i dont know...what state do u live in? I live in NY.

**sharkattack24**: Same; NY. What city?

blondbaby85: Seaford. u?

**skarkattack24**: omg...same. wouldn't it b weird if we knew each other?

blondbaby85: ya a bit weird lol. How about we meet at the mall in front of...the bobby wasabi dojo?

**sharkattack24**: ok. I know where that is. Tomorrow at 9 pm?

blondbaby85: Its a date! well not actually but u know what I mean ;) Im so excited now! I cant believe we live so close to each other.

**sharkattack24**: IK! im excited too. Well i g2g study. C u tomorrow!

blondbaby85: kk bye!

I shut off my computer. I think about what he said. I'll try wearing jewelry tomorrow. I pick up my phone and text Jack 'hey' around 9:50. I wonder if I know sharkattack24 from school...

I wash my face, brush my teeth, and get changed for bed. Im reading a great book called So Much Closer by Susane Colasanti (**A/N: I actually am! And I dont own this book obviously**). It's about a girl who moves to New York City because this guy who she thinks is her soul mate does. That's so cute! Ahhhh.

Would it be desperate if I asked Jack out? I mean, usually guys ask girls...but I don't think Jack will ask me anytime soon. I fall asleep and dream about Jack.

_The Dream: _

_Im walking out of the dojo alone because Jack said he wont walk me home. It's pouring out, but Im so upset that I walk home in the rain anyway. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and then I feel a hand on my left shoulder. The person turns me around. Its Jack. I don't speak because Im crying. You can't tell though because of the raindrops on my face. _

_Jack takes his left hand, the one that's not on my shoulder, and moves the hair out of my face. We both don't speak. He puts both hands on my each of my cheeks. He leans close, are lips are almost touching, and just when it looks like he is about to kiss me, he runs away and I get pushed down to the ground in the process. _

_I lay on the ground on my side and tears start to roll down my face. I see shoes in front of me, a boy. He pick's me up bridal style and i wrap my hands around his neck while Im still crying. I cant see his face yet. He brings me to the beach and lays me on the sand. I can finally see his face; Its sharkattack24. He smiles at me and then runs into the ocean. _

Then I wake up.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll need around 20 review to update the next one. Feel free to PM me ideas and advice!**

****Crazyz216 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! YOUR ALL AWESOME! 3**

Kim's POV- Wednesday

I wake up early for school because my focus this morning is to match my jewelry with my clothes. I usually wear earrings, but they dont show that much. So I put on my pink/white/blue/gray shirt with blue skinny jeans. I let my hair down and I push my bangs to the side. Next I put on a necklace, hoops earrings, and a cute ring.

I can't believe that Im meeting sharkattack24 today! I wonder what his real name is...He seems really nice. I guess i'll stay late at the dojo after practice since we are meeting at the dojo anyway. The dream about him last night was so strange.

When I get to school I go to my locker. "Hey Kim!" I hear Jack say. As I turn around he looks at me like I have 2 heads or something. "Whoa." He says.

"Um is something wrong?" I ask him.

"no, no! You just look kind of...different. In a good way." Jack says and smiles at me. I guess he noticed the jewelry.

"Thanks." I say. "Wanna walk me to math class?"

"Yeah sure." He's still smiling. Maybe today is the day he will finally ask me out.

"Thank you sharkattack!" I whisper to myself.

Later at lunch I take my seat next to Jack. I laugh at a lot of what he says. "You really thought that was funny?" Jack asks me.

"Well you're a funny guy!" I say while blushing. Then I look away from his amazing eyes and continue to eat my food.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton yelled across the table.

"WHAT?" We all yelled back.

He quickly gets up, grabs my wrist and drags me out of the lunchroom. He takes me by the stairs. "Ow, ow, ow..." I keep saying.

"You like Jack!" He says loudly. Luckily no one was in the halls at this time but us.

"Milton, what are you talking about?"

"The jewelry, the constant laughing! YOU'RE blondbaby85!"

OMG. _Milton_ was sharkattack24?!

"You're..."

"Yeah. So you do like Jack right?" Milton asked me.

"Well...I...yeah. A lot." I said. My face was turning red.

"Don't you know what this means!? Kim, he likes you too!"

"No...no he doesn't." I paused. "Wait does he?"

"YES! We have to get you guys together. But how...?" Milton says. I don't say anything. "I got it!" He says while walking away.

"Uh hello? Are you going to tell me?"

"No way! Don't worry, you will be happy." He says.

We walk back into the lunch room together and Eddie, Jerry, and Jack are staring at us. "Yo what was that all about?" Jerry asks. Damn we forgot our cover story!

"I had to go to my locker-" "My science project-" Milton and I said at the same time. Then I clarified: "We had to go to my locker because Milton's science project was there?" I say in question form.

"Oh thats cool." Jerry says. I look back at Milton and we both immediately sit down and shovel food into our mouths.

I can't believe I told all my secrets to Milton! This is so embarrassing. UGHHH! But I'm curious to see what Milton will do about Jack and I. I assume that we will still meet at the dojo later.

***Later at the dojo***

"Alright guys, it's 6, you can go home now." Rudy says.

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer." I say.

"You dont want to come with us to Circus Burger?" Says Jack.

"Kim would love to go. Right?" Milton answers for me. He has a look on his face that tells me I should go.

"Uh. Yeah, no I'd love to go with you guys. Let me change first." I then run into the girls locker room and get changed into what I wore to school. When I get out a couple minutes later I see Jack waiting by the door.

"Where did the guys go?" I ask him.

"Oh I told them to go and that we will meet them there. That ok?"

"Of course!" I answer. We start to walk to Circus Burger. Eventually I end up riding on his back.

After dinner with the guys, except Milton, Jack and I walk back to the dojo because he says he forgot something. I try to hint for Jack to hold my hand by "accidentally" hitting my hand against his a couple times. I can see his eyes dart our hands when I do this, but he doesn't take my hand and I don't know why. So I stop.

When we finally get to the Bobby Wasabi dojo, I am shocked. No- surprised. Happy, nervous? I dont know exactly what I am, but what I see is absolutely stunning.

And Milton is standing by it, smiling proudly.

**:D I hope you liked it! Could I maybe get 50 reviews for chapter 4? Maybeeee?**

****Crazyz216 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Almost 50 reviews! 3 3 3 Hope you like this chapter! And I know that technically, it should be Thursday in the story...but now its Friday!**

Minton's POV

"Alright guys, it's 6, you can go home now." Rudy says.

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer." Said Kim.

"You dont want to come with us to Circus Burger?" Jack asks her. She needs to say yes so I can put my idea into action.

"Kim would love to go. Right?" I answer for her. I try to give her a look that she should go with them.

"Uh. Yeah, no I'd love to go with you guys. Let me change first." Kim said as she then ran into the locker room.

I quickly tell Jack my plan after he tells Jerry and Eddie to leave. "Ok, I'll stay here and you all go out to Circus Burger. When I text you that means come back here with Kim. Don't even look at the message, just know that it's me."

"What are you-" I cut him off.

"Just do it!" I say as I then run into Rudy's office to hide.

"Milton what-"

"SHHH!" I yell at Rudy. He stays quiet.

"Where did the guys go?" I hear Kim ask Jack.

"Oh I told them to go and that we will meet them there. That ok?"

"Of course!" She answers.

Once I hear them leave, I let out a sigh. "What was _THAT_ all about?" Rudy says with flying hand gestures.

"Ok so Kim loves Jack and Jack loves Kim so I created a plan so they can admit their feeling towards each other!" I explain quickly. He agreed to help me with my plan. We put a red table cloth on a table outside along with a candle and bunch of roses. I got nice chairs from my house, which I brought to the dojo earlier, and set them at the table.

Rudy and I also flung rose petals on the ground. We hung up lights all around the table and put soft music in the background. This was going to be _amazing! _They will love it!

I run to the beach to set up the last part of their night. I laid down a big blanket and folded another one next to it in case they got cold. They could talk and look at the stars in the sky...so romantic. I should take Julie on one of these dates...

I ran back to the dojo when suddenly a thought occurred to me...they already had dinner. "Rudy, Jack and Kim already ate! What are we going to do?"

"Why don't we just serve them dessert. Like ice cream that they have to share. Or...OOH! I know! A big, warm brownie with vanilla ice cream on it, with chocolate and caramel syrup on top!" Rudy said, his mouth practically drooling.

"Wow. That's _brilliant!"_

Rudy and I almost had the dessert ready, so I texted Jack. He should be here in about 10 minutes. I made sure everything was perfect. Then I added the plates, silver wear, cups, and fancy swan shaped napkins. I put a pitcher of ice cold water on the table.

I checked my watch. They should be here any minute now. "Thanks for all your help Rudy, but I got it from here." I told him.

"Dude we have been waiting like forever for them to get together. Im not missing this!" I give him a glare. "I'll be in the bushes." He says. Oh Rudy!

I stand proudly next to my piece of work and wait. Within the minute, I see Kim and Jack walking and laughing, walking closer and closer until...

Kim's POV

I gasp. Apparently it was really loudly. I can't believe Milton did this for me- for _us_. I can see Jack smile out of the corner of my eyes. He takes my right hand and we walk towards the table. He stops right in front of it and turns to look at me. His grin, his eyes, his hair...I just love everything about him.

Jack then takes my left hand and gets on one knee. "Kim Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?"

I can't breathe for a moment. Is this really happening? I glance at Milton who is nodding his head rapidly.

"Yes!" I shout excitedly. He gets up and holds me by my waist while my arms are around his neck. He is spinning me around in a circle. I laugh. This is a real laugh though, not the fake one I use at his lame, but cute, jokes at lunch.

"Oh man!" Jack says as he puts me down. "Do you know how _long _I waited to ask you that question? Ever since I laid my eyes on you, that's how long." I smile at this.

"I thought you'd _NEVER_ ask!"

"Please take a seat! I will bring you your dessert shortly." Milton says all professionally. Jack pulls out my chair and I sit. Then he pushes it back to the table. I giggle. All of the sudden, Rudy pops out of the bushes near us.

"YES! Finally!" He says with much exaggeration. Jack and I look at each other while still smiling.

"Rudy get outta here!" Milton says from inside the dojo. He is carrying one of those fancy silver dinner plates with a cover. Rudy walks away as he shouts: "Have fun!"

Milton places the plate on out table and lifts the cover. Whoa... "This is a hot brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, topped with both chocolate and caramel syrup."

"This looks awesome!' Jack says. We both start eating it slowly, savoring the moments we have together.

When we are finally finished, Milton comes out again and tells us to go to the beach for the rest of our surprise.

So we leave the table and Jack is holding my hand. We start to talk even though the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"Jack? Did you know that Milton was going to do that?"

"No idea." He laughs. "He just told me to get you out of the dojo and come back later when he texts me. I didn't actually forget something."

We finally reach the beach to see 2 blankets on the sand. We sit down. At first, he is leaning back and my head is on his shoulders and we are watching the waves. Then we both lie down, with my head on his chest. We look at the stars.

"Isnt it amazing?" I sigh.

"Just like you." Jack says. His beating heart makes me calm and not nervous at all. He moves a bit to get the 2nd blanket, then lays it on top of us. Soon we fall asleep. And I dream the happiest dream I've had in a while.

**Hope you liked it! How about 15 MORE review to get to about 65? Not 65 more reviews lol. U people thought I was crazy asking for 50 reviews...haha**

****Crazyz216**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Jack's POV

I woke up on the beach with Kim's head on my chest. It was pretty early and the sun was rising. It looked really cool, with the pastel colors mixing with each other. I wonder how Milton set the whole romantic date up...he's a really good friend.

I guess I was breathing too heavily because Kim started to wake up. "Hey gorgeous." I said softly while stroking her hair. She giggled and then yawned.

"Hey. Wow the sky looks awesome. What time is it?" I checked my phone and groaned.

"Its 7:15." I said. She groaned also. Then she moved next to me, instead of on me. I put my arm around her protectively. I realized that I hadn't kissed her yet. But I want it to be special.

"We should probably go back home. Do you want to come to my house?" I asked her.

"Yeah ok. Wanna carry me?" She laughed. I knew she was kidding but I didn't car; she was my girlfriend. My wonderful girl. So I got up and carried her bridal style back to my house. She was so light, that I carried her all 15 minutes.

When we got into my house, my parents were making breakfast; I could smell it. Both my mom and dad were morning people. I laid Kim on the couch and told her I'll be right back.

I walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys I'm really sorry I didn't call I-"

"Oh Jack! It's ok. Milton came over last night and told us everything...so how's Kim?" My mom winked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room as my parents were laughing.

"What happened?" Kim asked me.

"Oh nothing. I just told my parents that we were home. So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep!" She said in a grouchy tone. I jumped onto the couch and wrapped my arms around her again. I took out my phone from my pocket and texted Milton.

_Hey thanks 4 letting my parents know where I was. And I so owe u for Kim. I really appreciate what u did for us!_

I didn't expect him to be up this early but I figured that when he woke up, he would check his phone. I got a response from him almost immediately.

**Np Jack. You guys deserve each other! I was glad I could help u. See u at practice!**

_Yeah c u then_

I put my phone on the coffee table by the couch and thought about how Kim is finally mine. Soon I fell asleep.

Kim's POV

I woke up in a house unfamiliar to me. Oh yeah. I was at Jack's house. I can't believe we liked each other all this time and it took Milton's romantic set-up to get us together. I woke up Jack by accident.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you..." I said. He Just smiled at me. He started to lean in to me, but I was too nervous to kiss him. So I turned away a little and pretended like I didn't see him attempt to kiss me.

I jumped up from the couch and stretched a bit. Jack sat up on the couch. "Um I would love to stay but I should probably get home now. Thanks for everything Jack." I said. He got up to open the door and hugged me goodbye. "See you later!" I shout over my shoulder as I walk down his porch steps.

When I got to my house, I logged onto my computer and IM-ed sharkattack24/Milton.

blondbaby85: hey thanks SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOO much 4 everything

**sharkattack24**: np. its so funny how we met on here. Also did u happen 2 bring back those blankets...?

blondbaby85: oops we forgot...sorry. I'll get them on my way 2 practice later.

**sharkattack24**: ok thanks. Do u think we should just...you know...not tell jack about these conversations we have on here? I dont think he would b mad. Just kind of embarrassed.

blondbaby85: yeah we should keep this 2 ourselves.

**sharkattack24**: alrighty. See u at practice! bye

blondbaby85: kk c ya.

I signed off. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't need to go back on that site anymore. I'm totally happy with where I am with Jack, and my life and just everything seems perfect.

***LATER***

It was almost time for practice so I went down to the beach to pick up Milton's blankets. I kept thinking about how cute Jack is, when I felt something smash into me. I fell to the ground, but I landed on top of someone.

"Im really sorry!" A guys voice said.

I removed myself from his body and saw his face. OMG HE WAS FREAKING GORGEOUS! He had blond spiky hair with dirty blond tips. It looked natural, not dyed. I looked into his blue ocean eyes. We were in this position for a while; He was on his back and I was spread out on top of him, with our chests touching and our faces turned toward each other. He was looking straight into my eyes also.

"No _I'm_ sorry. I wasnt looking where I was going. I'm Kim by the way." I said as I got off of him. I was on my knees as he was sitting up.

"Im Spencer. I have to go, but I'll see you around." He said as he got up and ran away. I watched him go. For some really weird reason, I missed him. Like I had to be around him... 'SNAP OUT OF IT!' I told myself. I mean, what was I doing? I have a great boyfriend.

I quickly got up and brushed the sand off of me. I took the blankets and walked fast to the dojo.

When I got there, Jerry, Eddie and Milton greeted me. "Hey Kim."

"Hey guys. Milton I have your blankets."

"Thanks my mom would have _killed_ me!" He said. He grabbed the blankets out of my hands and shoved them into his locker.

"So Kim...I heard some pretty interesting-" Jerry started. Before he could finish, I flipped him on his back. "Ow yo! But you guys are together now right?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Jack said as he walked in. "Het Kim."

"Hey Sp-" I quickly caught myself. But Jack seemed to notice.

"What did you call me...?"

"I said 'hey lets spar.'"

"oh ok. But we both have to get changed first." He laughed. I laughed too just so he didn't suspect anything. I can't believe I almost called him Spencer. Spencer and I only met like 10 minutes ago. Why was he on my mind?

It started to rain during our karate practice. But I had no other way of getting home then walking, so I guess I will walk in the rain.

As I was walking, I saw a guy with a huge umbrella. Lucky guy.

I think I said that last part out loud because the guy turned back towards me, and even through the pouring rain, I could see that it was Spencer. He paused for a bit and then started to jog back to me.

He put the umbrella above us both and smiled at me. "Wow thanks so much!" I said. Ugh. My hair was a mess and I was so cold. He looked dry and warm.

"No problem, Kim." He smiled at me again. "This might sound kind of creepy, but I can't stop thinking about you. I know we just met and know nothing about each other... it's just...I dont know."

"Same with me actually." We turned onto my street and then we were right in front of my porch steps. "Thanks again for...uh..."

He tossed his umbrella to the side and the rain was dropping on us. He put his hand on my arm and leaned close to me. He leaned closer...and closer until his lips were an inch away from mine. A kiss in the rain. So romantic! But this isn't Jack...

JACK. I thought. "Spencer I...have a..." I was mesmerized by his eyes and couldn't speak.

He leaned closer and then...

**CLIFFY! Can we get up to 70 reviews please? That's only like 11 more reviews. Pshhh you guys can do THAT!**

****Crazyz216**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Thanks for all the reviews and advice and stuff. :]**

Kim's POV

He tossed his umbrella to the side and the rain was dropping on us. He put his hand on my arm and leaned close to me. He leaned closer...and closer until his lips were an inch away from mine. A kiss in the rain. So romantic! But this isn't Jack...

JACK. I thought. "Spencer I...have a..." I was mesmerized by his eyes and couldn't speak.

He leaned closer and then...

"STOP!" I said as I turned my head so I wouldn't have to look at him. He let go of my arm and didn't say anything.

"I told you that I have a boyfriend." I said while turning around to go into my house. I slammed the door and ran upstairs into my room.

Who does he think he is? I told him that I have a boyfriend but he still tries to kiss me? I think I shouldn't even talk to him anymore. Jack doesn't have to know about this because nothing happened...right? I went onto the site where Milton and I talk. I thought I wouldn't have to use it anymore...

Milton was on. I wonder why he's always online...does he talk to other people also?

**sharkattack24**: Hi Kim. whats up?

I really should tell him. Just so I can get it off my chest.

blondbaby85: hey. something really, really bad almost happened...so i thought i would tell u. that ok?

**sharkattack24**: Im guessing its about Jack...go ahead and tell me. im here 4 u

blondbaby85: well there was this guy spencer who i met while picking up ur blankets on the beach. And today i had to walk home in the rain and he saw me and we shared an umbrella. it was fine until we got to my house. He started leaning in like really close and i tried saying that i have a boyfriend but when i looked into his eyes...i couldnt say anything. but finally i snapped out of it and told him to stop and then i ran into my house.

**sharkattack24**: KIM! but u didn't kiss right!?

blonbaby85: no we didn't and sorry i couldnt help it! i was thinking about jack tho the whole time. DO i need to tell him this? its not a big deal right? since NOTHING happened

**sharkattack24**: i dont think u should tell him cuz ur right, nothing happened. just try to avoid him and stuff. who is this guy? do u know anything about him?

blondbaby85: well his name is spencer and he has blond hair and blue eyes and he just moved here and is in 11th grade and hes 17. hes only a year older than us

**sharkattack24: **hmm. well then he wont b in ur classes. but u will probably c him around school. Dont make eye contact with him. U have liked Jack for like a year now and have been going out for a DAY. dont mess this up kim.

blondbaby85: yeah yeah i know. please dont say anything to anyone. and thanks so much (again) i g2g byee

**sharkattack24**: sure thing. bye

I signed off. What a relief. I really just want to see Jack right now.

I looked out my window and saw Spencer's umbrella still on my lawn. He forgot it. UGHH. Now when I go return it he'll try to make another move on me! I turn away from my window and realize that im really hungry.

I go into my kitchen and look for food. Chips, popcorn, fruit, no, no, no. Ooh! Oreo's. YES! So I take my Oreo's and pour myself a glass of milk and go into my den.

I start to watch a random show but I'm not really paying attention. I hear the mailman close our very loud mailbox. So I set down my Oreo's to go get the mail. But when I opened the door I saw something else. A thin, long box. I picked it up and brought it inside along with the mail.

The box was wrapped in gold paper with a purple bow on top. It said 'To Kim' in fancy cursive. I opened it and gasped at the sight.

It was a stunning necklace. It was silver with a diamond heart hanging from the chain. Jack is so sweet! This must have cost so much. I'm never going to take it off. Except for when I shower, but otherwise I will never take it off.

I put on Jack's necklace and looked at myself in the mirror. It looks fantastic on me! I'll make sure I tell him I love it tomorrow.

Jack's POV

I would have offered to take Kim home because I knew she had to walk in the rain to get home. But I wanted to get her a present. So I made my mom drive me to a shop where they sell jewelry. I wanted to pick out a really nice necklace for her.

When we got to the store, a necklace immediately caught my eye. It was a sliver one with a diamond heart hanging down. This was definitely the one. She would love it!

Later went to her house and placed it on her porch in a gold box. I hope she would see it soon.

Kim's POV- Sunday

I woke to sunlight filling up my room. I yawned and then got dressed in my white dress with yellow, pink green and blue flowers. I put a yellow sweater over it and flats. I also put on my new necklace. I texted Jack to see if I could come over later, and he responded yes with a smiley face. He's SO cute!

When I'm done with breakfast, I walk over to Jack's house. We live only a couple blocks from each other. As I'm walking, I feel like someone is watching me, so I turn around a couple times. But no one is there. Finally I get so paranoid that i put the camera app on my phone. I quickly take a shot behind me and look at it.

Someone is there but they only look like a blur. I start to walk a little faster. Only 2 more blocks until Jack's house. I turn around again just in time to see Spencer jump into a bush.

"SPENCER!" I yell. I stay where I am until he comes out of the bush with a shy smile on his face. He shakes his head to get the leaves out of his hair. I have to try not to smile. "Why are you following me?" I try to sound angry.

He walked toward me still smiling. "Look, I have a boyfriend and I think we would both rather you leave me alone." I say.

"I know. But I can't just stop thinking about you. Im sorry for yesterday. Maybe we could just stay friends?" He says.

"Uh...yeah I guess we could do that. But right now I'm late...I have to go bye!" I say and I start to run. Great now we are friends. Oh well for avoiding him.

I stop running after about a block. I finally get to Jack's house and he opened the door. "Hi." He said smiling. I grab his hand and walk in and we sit on his couch.

"Do you like it?" He asks me.

"Like it? I love it! It's amazing. You really didn't have to do that though."

"I know but I wanted to get something special for my special girl. How about we go see a movie? There's this one that supposed to be awesome. It's not horror, don't worry."

"Sounds good. Lets go!" I say.

**Lets get to 90 reviews for the next chapter. :] Thats like...12 more. That would be awesomeeee! Hope you all loved it!**

****Crazyz216**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay 90 reviews! :] Thanksssssssss. 3**

Kim's POV- Still Sunday

My second date with Jack! We went to see this really good action/romance movie. Here's what happened:

He took my hand in the line for tickets and I could feel myself blush a bit. I was still getting used to dating my best friend. Anyway, once we got our tickets, that he paid for of course, he paid for a huge tub of popcorn and a large Coke for us to share.

During the movie he put his arm around me and so I moved closer to him, with my head on his shoulder. I could see him look at me every once in a while, but when I turned to look back, he looked away. Finally we caught each others' eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He started to move closer to me. I put my hand on his neck and pulled him in close, making his lips touch mine. I felt my face burn up and butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't believe I was kissing _Jack_. My Jack, who had been my best friend for 2 years now.

In a way it felt...weird. I didn't feel 'sparks fly around us' or like 'we were the only 2 people in the world.' It felt like just a kiss. But the fact that is was with someone I love, yes _love_, made it better.

The lights started to turn on again when we finally pulled apart. Jack's smile was huge! "Jack." I whisper. "I think I love you..." I said.

He pulled me in for another kiss, harder this time. "Kim I have loved you from the day I met you." He said. "Come on let me walk you home."

"Ok." i said with a smile.

As we got up from our seats and were about to walk out the door, I felt eyes burning into my head. At the last second I turned to look back into the theater, and saw the one and only guy staring me down.

Spencer.

Jack's POV 

The kiss with Kim was...amazing. It felt like we were the only 2 people in the world. And that someone just set off fireworks around us. Her soft lips made me want to kiss her longer and harder. And when she said she loved me...I couldn't resist to kiss her again.

When we finally we about to leave the movie theater, Kim turned back and stopped walking. "Uh, Kim? You ok?"

"Yeah its just...he's always...ugh nothing! Can we just walk home now please?" Kim said in an annoyed tone and continued to walk.

"He _who_?" I said. Was there another guy or something? She didn't answer me. "You don't have like a thing with this guy right?" I now stopped in my tracks.

"Of course not! I just met this guy on the beach and now I just see him everywhere. Its no big deal Jack. I can take care of myself."

I didn't really know what to say to that, so I just kept walking. I was mad that she wouldn't tell me more about this guy because I _knew_ there was more.

I dropped her off at her house and stormed away as she called my name. Yeah I heard her, but I wasn't in the best mood right now.

As I was walking back to my house, I saw a guy who looked about my age sitting on my front steps. "Um can I help you?" I said in the nicest tone I could say in my mood.

"Oh! Hey," He said while getting up. "I'm Spencer. I um...I'm friends with Kim."

"Okay...and?"

"Right um well I was kind of hoping that you would break up with her. You know, so I could date her?" Spencer said.

I laughed. Was this a joke? He actually came over here to ask me to break up with my girlfriend? "You're kidding right?"

"Look. I know your family is in a bit of a money crisis right now...if I give you $50,000 will you break up with her by the end of September? The money is legal and is all mine. I can give it to you in cash."

How did he know about the money problem? I haven't even told anyone about that yet...but wow. $50,000 was a lot of money. And my family really needs it...but no. No, think of Kim. I couldn't do it.

"No. No way am I giving up my love for money." I told him.

"$100,000 and you can't tell Kim about our little talk. Deal?"

"How do I know you wont hurt her? Do you even know each other?" Do I really have to think about this? My family could be fixed, my parents would stop being stressed and would stop fighting...

"We know each other better than you think..." He said with a smirk. What was he talking about? Was this the guy Kim saw at the movies?

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" I asked, clearly pissed off.

"Well Kim and I had a bit on an encounter... with our lips if you know what I mean." He kissed her?! What?! A sudden pain shot into my heart. I was about to kick his ass. "Look. She already kissed me. You get money, I get Kim. Sleep on it and make your decision by next Saturday. And remember...don't tell Kimmy!" He said as he ran off into the darkness of the night.

I stood there for a while like an idiot. How could I be so oblivious? If she already cheated on me, I might as well break up with Kim and get the money right? Right...?

Kim's POV

I immediately called Milton on my phone.

**Hello? Kim?**

_Milton he was there when Jack and I went to the movies and he must have seen us kiss and he was staring at me when we left and then Jack got all upset and I dont know what to DO!_

**Whoa whoa. Slooow down. You and Jack kissed?**

_Yeah_**.**

**Finally! YAY! How was it? And that Spencer guy was there watching you?**

_It was...good. And I tried avoiding him but we decided to just be friends now and-_

**Uh when did you 2 decide this...?**

_Oh I didn't tell you? I was walking over to Jack's house and he was following me and kept dodging into the bushes but I finally saw him and then he said he likes me and I told him I have a boyfriend and that he should leave me alone. But there he was again at the movies!_

**Does Jack know about this guy? Maybe you should tell him and Jack could like, fight him or something. **

_I don't know...maybe. I know I have nothing to hide from Jack but I don't want to tell him about Spencer. And also Jack got me a beautiful diamond necklace. It's really nice._

**Thats really nice of Jack to get you the necklace. Kim...do you like Spencer at all?**

_I um...I don't really know him. I- no, no I don't like him._

**Alright good. I have to go, my mom is calling me to dinner. See you at school tomorrow.**

_Okay, bye._

And with that, I hung up the phone. I saw that I had 6 missed calls from Jack. I better call him back. Is he ok?

**Lets get to 100 reviews! That would make me happy and I like to be happy.**

****Crazyz216 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated...I've been busy with stuff. And midterms. -_- I hate midterms! Anyway...**

Kim's POV

I called Jack back but he never answered. I called him again on Monday and Tuesday because he wasn't in school.

Finally when I called him on Wednesday afternoon, he told me to meet him at the dojo. When I got there, he was pacing back and forth. He looked upset. I hope he's not mad about what happened at the movie theater.

I walk over to him, "Jack", I say. He stops pacing and I kiss him on the cheek. He doesn't move.

"Are you ok? Why did u call me here?" I ask.

"Ok well...I didn't want to tell you but I guess I have to. My family is in a bit of a money crisis. We could lose our house, move to a different state...It's pretty bad. And recently I was offered a lot of money. $100,000 to be exact." He said.

"That's great!"

"Well for me yeah...but the thing is that I can't be with anyone right now. I still love you. I really do, but I just can't...BE with you. I still want to be friends. This won't be for long I promise. Do you get what I'm saying? I still love you, Kim."

"Your breaking up with me already. Wow Jack. I just- is money more important than me? Is that what your trying to say?"

"Kim no! Didn't you hear me? I'm doing this because I _have_ to. We aren't breaking up. We just can't be seen together. I'm not embarrassed by you or anything. It's just that the person who offered me money doesn't want to see me with anyone." Jack said.

"Whatever." I said as I was turning around to leave. Jack grabbed my arm and spun me around. He looked at me for a little bit and then kissed me. Then he pulled me in for a hug. "Just pretend that we aren't together. You can still come to my house every night if you want." He whispered into my ear.

I broke from his hug and ran down to the beach. I was sitting on the sand when I say Spencer walking along the shore. I turned away but I think he saw me.

My idea was confirmed when not 5 minutes later he came to talk to me.

"Hey there Kimmy." He said happily.

"Don't call me that. And why do you keep following me?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Uh sorry. I thought we were friends? Can't friends talk to one another? You just seemed sad, so I wanted to talk to you." He told me. He sat down next to me with his arm around my shoulder. I flinched.

"Well actually my boyfriend just broke up with me. So I'm feeling like shit." I said. I figured Jack wanted me to say that. I wish he would tell me the truth about what's going on because I know he's lying.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...no thanks." I turned to look at him and a familiar scene started to reappear. Spencer leaned in close, putting his hand on my cheek, just like Jack did.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted. I fell back onto the sand, but I quickly got back onto my feet. "Spencer, I just got out of a relationship and your trying to kiss me?"

He got up also. He started to walk towards me. "Can you blame me? Your stunning and-"

"Stop." I say while putting my hand up and taking a couple of steps back.

"Kim, I want to be with you. You shouldn't have ever been with Jack. You belong with me!"

"I don't have any feelings towards you except that your some creepy guy who follows me around!" I yell.

He stops moving and looks at me with much anger in his eyes. Then he lunged toward me and pinned me to the ground. I let out a high pitched scream. I was flat on my back while he was holding my arm down.

"You shouldn't have said that." Spencer said.

"Kim!" I hear from a while away. I think it was Jack but I'm not sure.

Spencer raises one hand as if to slap me, but I use my free hand to punch him first. His grip on me loosens and I am able to get free. I start to walk backwards but I'm still facing him. His nose is bleeding. Then I knock into someone and they grab me at my waist.

"Kim are you ok?" I knew that voice. It was Jerry.

I turn around swiftly. "Jerry, thank GOD!" I say as I hug him. "That guy is trying to hurt me and he keeps following me..."

He lets go of my waist. "well where's Jack? And who is that guy? I've never seen him around before. He looks messed up, yo."

Spencer gets up and starts running towards us. Jerry grabs my arm and we start running towards the dojo, Spencer close behind.

"Come here Kimmy!" We hear him shout. Once we finally reach the dojo, we run inside to find Jack kicking a punching dummy. The whole place is pretty much wrecked. He turns around to see Jerry and I panting.

"Guys what-" Jack starts to say. Then Spencer barges in.

"What are you doing here?" Says Jack. "I did what you wanted now leave my friends and I alone."

"Im here for Kimmy and I _will_ get her. Remember our deal Jack?" He says with a grin. I turn towards Jack with a confused look on my face, but he's focused on Spencer.

He sprints towards Jack and tries to punch him. But Jack moves out of the way. Jerry grabs my arm again and moves me to the side because I'm too scared to move.

They attempt to punch each other but keep missing. I hadn't realized that Spencer was this good at karate. Finally Spencer kicks Jack in his stomach. I hear a grunt as Jack is holding his stomach and is stumbling backwards.

"Jack!" I yell. Jerry tries to hold me back, but I'm too fast for him. I kick Spencer in his back and he falls forward onto the mats. He turns on his back and grabbed my legs, pulling me onto the mats also. I fall hard.

"Jerry, go help Jack!" I manage to scream.

Spencer was on top of me once again. This time he punched my face and I didn't escape. He punched me repeatedly and it hurt like hell. Suddenly my vision started to get blurry as he was kicked off of me by Jerry or by Jack.

I groaned loudly. I put my hand up to my face; it was bloody. "Jack..." I mumbled.

"Kim it's Jerry. Stay with me ok? Kim! Come on!" I could feel Jerry carry me out of the dojo.

"Where's Jack?" I mumble again.

"He's fighting for you, now you need to fight for him."

**I know you are all getting fed up with my cliffies but would this really be considered a cliffy? Anywhooo...15 reviews/ideas? Love ya all!**

****Crazyz216**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, OK! I get it! Spencer is an asshole. Lol anyway read on...**

Jack's POV

Jerry comes over to help me but Kim is more important. Although my stomach hurt like hell, I ran over to Spencer and kicked him off of Kim. Jerry picked her up and ran out of the dojo.

Spencer slowly got up. "This is between you and me now." I say to him. I know realize that he is a very good fighter. The question was, is he better than me?

He threw a punch that I caught and I twisted his body around and kicked him. He groaned but didn't fall. Then he quickly turned around and kicked me in my stomach again. I yelled. Then he hit my wrist and I heard a 'crack' sound.

There was blood. There were screams. The fight went on like this for what seemed like 3 hours, until finally, someone fell...and didn't get up.

Kim's POV

Jerry carried me out of the dojo and ran into Falafel Phil's. His place is open late on Wednesday. He placed me down in the booth in the back and pushed the table away.

"Everything will be ok. Jack is strong and he loves you..." Jerry's voice started to fade away, getting quieter and quieter.

Then my vision began to fade. "Jerry? Where did you go?" I said softly. I felt a pinch on my arm. "OW!" I yelled. Now my eyes were wide open.

"Come on Kim. Stay awake. Please!" He grabbed my hand, which was really strange for me because I have never seen him this soft before. I saw him pull out his phone and call someone. "Milton! Get Eddie and come to Falafel Phil's quick. Kim is hurt." I heard him tell Milton about Spencer and how Jack was fighting with him.

Not too long after his call Milton and Eddie showed up. By that time, I had an ice pack on my face and the blood was washed away. Milton and Eddie comforted me. But how was Jack? Surely he needed help. How much time has gone by?

I still hadn't said anything for a while. But then I really started to worry about Jack and tiny crystal tears rolled down my face. I have never cried in front of the guys before. "Aw Kim don't cry! No matter what happens, Jack will always love you." Milton said.

"I want to see him now." I said determinedly. "We have to help him he could be-"

"Kim don't say it. Why don't you stay here while I try to help Jack? Ok?" Jerry said softly. He let go of my hand (I totally forgot he was holding it this whole time) and ran out of Falafel Phil's.

"We have to stop him!" Eddie yelled and ran after him. "Hey wait!" Milton yelled and ran after _him_. Then I had no choice but to run after both of them.

I run inside the dojo and see everyone standing around something...a lifeless body.

"Oh god!" I say as I almost fall to the ground, but Jerry catches me just in time. I put my hands to my eyes and cried, his hand going up and down my back to sooth me.

"Kimmy, I had to do it."

Jerry's POV

I leave Kim's side and run into the dojo. I see him standing there, looking over a lifeless body. I don't want to speak- and I probably shouldn't...but I had to.

"Jack what did you _do_?" I asked. Spencer was on the ground, clearly dead. Jack looks at me and then back at the body, then back at me. His face and arms were all bruised and there was blood on his face and shirt. His wrist looks broken.

"I- I had to! He was going to kill me and I didn't mean to I just...Where's Kim?" He says that last part frantically.

"She's fine. What are we going to do?!" I look around to dojo and see blood everywhere. All over the mats and floor.

Just then Eddie runs in, along with Milton and they stare at the body. No one speaks. Finally Kim runs in. "Oh god!" She says. She almost falls to the floor but I catch her before she hits the ground. She starts crying and I try to calm her by moving my hand up and down her back. I hope Jack won't get jealous or anything. He's my best friend.

"Kimmy, I had to do it." Jack says softly.

"Is he...dead?" Asks Milton. But we all knew the answer- yes.

Within the next hour, the police and ambulances come. Jack, Spencer, and Kim all go to the hospital. I ride along with Kim while Milton and Eddie ride with Jack.

"Kim your ok."

*At the hospital*

Milton, Eddie and I all waited in the waiting room. We knew Kim would be alright but we weren't sure about Jack. Finally the doctor came out.

"Family of Jack and Kim?" He asked. We all jumped up and ran over to him. "They will both be ok. Kim is ok to go home tonight, but she insisted on staying here tonight. She has some bruises on her face. Jack has a broken wrist and rib and also many bruises, but he will be able to go home next week. They are both in room 108. Unfortunately, the other boy has passed."

"Thank you doctor." Milton says. He walks away.

We sighed. Im so glad they are ok. We go to room 108 to visit them, but they are both sleeping. So Eddie pulls up some chairs so we can sleep on them. After this long day, I fall asleep instantly.

**Hope you liked it! Did you think Jack was dead for a minute there? Review for next chapter!**

****Crazyz216**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Chapter 10! Woohoo!**

**Kim's POV**

Im honestly so thankful of Jerry. And proud of him; he pretty much saved my life along with Jack's.

I wake up in the hospital and see Jack sleeping in his bed, but he doesn't seem peaceful. He seems upset. Well, the last couple of days have been stressful and crazy.

"Hey Kim. You awake?" I was looking at Jack while still lying on my bed. His mouth wasn't moving. So I turn my head to the other side of the room and see Milton and Eddie sleeping on the chairs. And I see Jerry sitting up, awake.

"Oh hey." I smile as I sit up. "I didn't realize you guys were sleeping here."

"Of course! We all wanted to make sure you both were ok. Are you feeling better?" Jerry asks.

"Yeah, just a bit bruised all over." I pause and look at him. "Jerry, I really can't thank you enough for helping Jack and I. I don't know what we would have done without you. So...thanks."

"You should know that I would do anything for my friends." He comes over to me and hugs me. We stay like this for a while.

***THREE MONTHS LATER***

Jack and I are still together and better than ever. We've gone on tons of dates and kissed plenty more times. Once I stopped thinking while kissing Jack, the kiss was amazing. Jerry and I are much closer now. And I don't even go on the website Milton and I talked on anymore.

It was the end of the school day and I didn't need to be home until later. So I went on top of the school's roof. I climbed out the window right by my locker. It wasn't a big jump; only about 4 feet. This was my spot when I needed to think or if I just wanted to watch the sky go down.

At about 6:15, I was still watching the sky and reading my book when I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Jack climbing out the window.

"Jack what are you doing here?" I asked. How could he have know I was here? He walked over to me and sat down, putting his arm around me.

"Oh well I was looking for you... and now I'm here."

Something wasn't right. He was fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He showed no emotion.

"Ok well I haven't been completely honest with you..." He said, still not looking at me. So many questions ran through my mind. _Did he cheat on me? Does he not like me anymore? _

"It would be easier if you just came with me." He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Uh what are you doing?" As much as I loved Jack, I was NOT about to jump off the school building. I slowed my walk and let go of his hand.

"Kim you trust me don't you?"

"Yeah but I don't want to die...are you feeling ok?"

For the first time this evening, he looked at me. "I'm feeling _fine._" He gritted his teeth.

"Ok then why are we about to jump off the building?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He suddenly stormed pass me with his fists clenched. "Jack what-"

"I thought you trusted me! I thought we had the type of relationship where..." As he was yelling at me, he got in my face and so I backed up with every step he took closer to me. "But I should have known that you would end up like every other girl..." I was getting upset that he was yelling at me. He pretty much asked me to commit suicide...

I kept taking steps backwards, more and more until finally:

"I don't know why I thought you would be different!" Jack yells while pointing his finger at me. I take one last step backwards...

And then I'm falling. I scream. "Jack!"

"KIM!" I hear him call.

I turn myself so I can see where I will land; the parking lot. It's getting closer and closer. Until I feel strong, familiar arms grab a hold of me.

I stop screaming and look around me. Im..._floating?_ I look up to see Jack holding me. He's not smiling. I look below Jack to see him standing on a semi- clear, blue disk. Suddenly Jack and I move up quickly and we land on the roof again. He places me down.

What just happened?

I don't want to stay around Jack. I feel like I'm about to cry. I slowly turn away from him and walk towards the window. I haul myself up and climb through it.

_"Kim..." _I can hear him say in one of those begging tones. I look out the window and see a tear roll down his face. He isn't turned towards me though, so he can't see me.

I don't know if Im mad at him...or shocked. He's so confusing sometimes. I run home in the dark to see Jack sitting on my steps. How did he get here before me?

"Kim Im sorry. I was just stressed. I love you." He says while looking directly at me and standing up. I quietly walk past him and take out my keys from my pocket and put them in the door.

"Why would you love me? I'm just like every other girl." I say while looking right into his eyes. I walk into my house, slamming the door behind me.

"No! You're not! Please Kim just let me give you something..." His voice keeps getting fainter as I walk up into my room.

**Im so mad because once again my title now has nothing to do with the story. UGHHH! Make sure to review and tell me if I should change the title and what I should change it to. Thanks! XOXO**

****Crazyz216**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello every one! I have midterms coming up soon, so It's been a bit difficult to write lately. And I'm afraid I'm getting so caught up in fanfiction and how awesome you guys are...that I've been lacking in my school work. So I think this might be the last story I write. Sorry :[**

Kim's POV

"Why would you love me? I'm just like every other girl." I say while looking right into his eyes. I walk into my house, slamming the door behind me.

"No! You're not! Please Kim just let me give you something..." His voice keeps getting fainter as I walk up into my room.

As I slam my door out of anger, Im suddenly in my bed. Just a dream. Just a dream that's not true. I look at my clock; 10:00. I go text Jack and see if he wants to meet up later. I get an immediate response saying yes.

I think about the dream. Obviously I'm not about to fall off a building or anything, but the dream must have _some _meaning. Is Jack not telling me something? Maybe that's it. I'll ask him if there is anything that he has to tell me when we hang out.

***LATER***

I arrive at Jack's front steps and he opens the door right away. "Hey." He says. He takes my hand, pulls me inside, then kisses me. We kiss more often now, and every time we do, it feels amazing. Except for this time. This time, it felt like the first time we kissed; weird.

"So...what's going on?" I ask him casually.

He just sits on the couch and hold my hand. "Jack, can't you be honest with me? You know I love you no matter what, right?"

He groans a little and lets go of my hand. He gets up and runs his hand through his hair. "I know. Ugh god. I...I want to tell you and I will. I just wish it wasn't true."

I get up also and take both of his hands in mine. "Please tell me." I look right into his eyes. But he looks away and turns from me.

"Kim...I'm moving. Really far away." He turns back to look at me. We don't say anything. _Moving?!_ Why would he do this to me. He runs to hug me. "I'm so so sorry. I tried everything to get my parents to let me stay. But they said no. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." I whisper. Then I start to cry. I can't believe this is happening. "When?"

"In...2 weeks. I only found out last night that we are going to Paris." He says. The dream last night...I would have rather fallen off a building than suffer from Jack leaving me. I cry harder.

"Kim stop crying, come on we still have to weeks together! Let's make the best of it." He says, pulling away from the hug.

"Then what? Then you go to Paris, meet a girl and forget about me. Don't you think we should...prevent the worst pain and just get...this over with?" I say, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"What!? No! We shouldn't break up. We can video chat and talk on the phone. Kim, I won't ever forget you. I love you no matter what, remember? We'll get through this. We got through Spencer together, we can do this."

"Jack, I don't want to say goodbye." I kiss him. And we kiss for the longest time.

Im so broken inside. I don't know what to do with myself. Surly a great guy like Jack will find another girl in Paris. And he _will_ forget me. All about me. Why can't he stay? Why can't I go with him?

Because maybe this is how its supposed to be.

blondbaby85: Jack is moving to paris in 2 weeks

**sharkattack24**: WHAT?

blondbaby85: he told me today. i dont want him to leave he'll go to paris and fall in love with someone else.

**sharkattack24**: when was he going to tell me? And kim, u know that won't happen. i guess we will all have to visit him...in Paris. UGH this is going to suck. what will happen about the black dragons? and the dojo?

blondbaby85: ik :"[ god i love him so much! i dont want to live without him...

**sharkattack24**: dont do something that you will regret. we can all handle this ok?

**sharkattack24**: kim?

**sharkattack24: **KIM

**sharkattack24: **KIM SERIOUSLY! This isn't funny

He might be able to handle it. But I can't.

Jack's POV

I can't believe I had to tell Kim I'm moving. I don't know why I can't stay here with Jerry or something. Or a relative maybe. But my parents just keep saying no. No, no, no, no, no. To every idea I have. I don't want to leave Seaford. This is my _home_. Where I belong.

I know things won't work out between Kim and I. It never does. Long distance, I mean. But how can we break up when we both still love each other?

I HATE THIS. I can't live without Kim...

**I know its short. Sorry again. OH! And If any of you guys want to continue a story of mine (not this one cuz im not done yet) just PM me and we'll talk. Kay bye :]**

****Crazyz216**


	12. Chapter 12

Jack's POV

Im sulking over my bed thinking how in 13 days I will be on a plane to Paris. Leaving my friends and home behind. It's so unfair.

I check my phone to see a message from Milton. I should probably tell the guys that I'm moving soon...

_JACK!_

Don't know what thats about...

**...yeah?**

_When were u going to tell us ur moving to paris?_

Well shit. I guess Kim told him before I could.

**Uhhh now? Look I'm sorry. I just found out last night and told Kim like 2 hours ago. I leave in 13 days and I have tried everything to get my parents to let me stay here, but they kept saying no.**

_Speaking of Kim...I think she's going to do something bad. Could u just text her or call her or something? cuz shes not responding to me._

**What do u mean something bad?**

_Just call_

**Ok ok.**

So i called Kim and got no response. I called again and again. Then I started to get worried.

**She's not answering me.**

_Oh god. run to her house since ur closer. see if shes ok_

**MILTON WHATS GOING ON?**

_She said that she doesnt want to live without u..._

**u dont think...kim wouldn't do that. oh god no. im running to her house right now. ill talk to u after**

_ok_

I sprint over to Kim's house. She would never kill herself or anything. The Kimmy I know is too strong for that. I just hope she's ok.

When I get there, I try to open the door but it's locked. So I pound on the door for a good 5 minutes. Finally I try her back door, which is open. I rush up her stairs and knock down her bedroom door easily. I hear a scream but I don't see Kim. She has a bathroom attached to her room, being an only child and all, so I knock on the door.

"Kim. Kim are you ok?"

"Jack? Yeah I'm fine. How the hell did u get into my house?" She seems irritated.

"Can u come out first?" I ask. Then I hear the sink go on for a bit and then she comes out.

Kim's POV

I stopped answering Milton. I didn't want to talk about Jack anymore. I didn't want to live anymore. I knew what I had to do...

I went into my bathroom, locked the door, and got my razor that I use to shave my legs. I put on a brand new, sharp razor head. I knew this is no way to solve my problem, but can you blame me for trying? Without Jack, my life is incomplete anyway.

I take a seat on the light blue tile floor. I push up my sleeve and swiftly drag the razor across my right wrist. I wince in pain. I open my eyes to see a red little line appear, the blood trickling down my hand.

I cut myself again, harder this time. I do it more, and faster. I see about 9 lines on my wrist. The blood was all over the floor, all over my hand. I hate this. I hate the blood and the pain. The bright redness reminded me of something; when Jack first asked me to be his girlfriend, those rose petals everywhere. Jack.

Everything comes back to-

I hear my door slam down, as If someone kicked it. Then I hear knocking on my door.

"Kim. Kim are you ok?"

"Jack? Yeah I'm fine. How the hell did u get into my house?" I say.

"Can u come out first?"

Damn. What do I do now? I take a towel, turn on the sink and wash the blood off my tile flooring. Then i wash my hands and wrist. I pull down my sleeves and unlock the door, opening it to see a very worried Jack.

"Hey." I say.

"I'm sorry about your door. I just wanted to make sure your ok...are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? My boyfriend is moving to _PARIS. _I'm just fricken great." I say sarcastically. I walk past him and sit on my bed. My wrist still burns. I should have put a band-aid on it or something.

"Kim..." He wines. "You know I would never leave you if I had the choice. I want to stay! And I want to be with you. I love you."

I turn away at those words. I can't love him anymore, can I? It seems almost impossible.

"Hey. Look at me." He grabs my wrist, luckily my left one and pulls me up. He kisses me but I pull away quickly.

"How can we kiss when your leaving in 13 days?" I whisper.

He lets go of me and groans in frustration. He starts pacing fast around my room.

"What do you want from me? I told you I can't do anything about the situation. Why can't we just enjoy these last few days together?"

I don't know how to respond to that. So I say nothing.

"You're really not making this any easier on me. Don't you want to spend as much time together as possible before-" He stops talking. "Kim..." He quickly grabs my right wrist and pulls up the sleeve. I cry out.

I'm able to get my wrist back from him. I clutch the open wounds with my other hand. "I think you should go." I tell Jack.

"You're hurting yourself because of me an you want me to _leave? _You're just going to go back into the bathroom and-"

"JACK LEAVE! Just go to Paris now and leave me alone." I start to cry and run into the bathroom before Jack can say anything else. And then I lock the door, pull out the razor, and continue cutting, as If Jack was never here.

But then I go to deep and I scream out loud. Louder than I thought I would scream.

"KIM! Please stop!" He yells while banging on my door. I must have cut really, really deep because blood was going everywhere. I scream again while using the towel to put pressure on the cut. The bathroom starts getting fuzzy and I fell onto the floor, hitting my head on the hard tile. I can still hear Jack yelling my name.

"Jack help me!" I don't know how loud it was or if Jack even heard me, but I hoped he did. Because then my world turned black.

**Hope this chapter wasn't too...you know, graphic and gross. Lemme know what you think and please review! Thanks and good night 'merica.**

****Crazyz216 **


	13. Chapter 13

Jack's POV

I hear Kim scream loudly. I run over to the door and bang hard on it. She's cutting herself again. "Kim! Please stop!"

"Jack help me!" I hear. Oh god what did she do. I think about kicking down her door, but what if she is right there and the door falls on her and hurts her even more.

"Kim! Kim!" I hear nothing back. I kick down the door anyway and luckily I see her in the corner. Unluckily, she's unconscious and there is blood everywhere. Her face is pale and a razor is by her side. I immediately get her a towel and put it on her arm. She's not waking up.

I take my phone out of my pocket and call 911.

After carrying Kim downstairs, with the towel still on her arm, the ambulance finally showed up.

"What happened?" one of the police asked me.

"She um...cut herself." I said uncomfortably.

"You coming along, kid?" The guy in the ambulance asked. I nodded and rushed into the back where Kim was lying on a stretcher. A bunch of machines kept beeping and all the guys were yelling instructions at each other.

When we get to the hospital, and everyone is rushing around, I am told to sit in the waiting room and sign Kim in. I take out my phone and text Milton because I said I would.

**I'm at the hospital**

_Omg what happened?!_

**She was cutting herself because of ME**

_well is she ok?_

**Idk yet I'm just in the waiting room. Could you come here? I feel so awful right now**

_of course b there in a few_

When Milton arrives I feel so much better. He brought along Jerry also. Eddie was busy.

"Yo, you ok?" Jerry asked.

"How could I _possibly _be ok!? Kim is killing herself because I'm moving. I'm the worst boyfriend ever. If she-"

"She's not dying Jack." Milton tells me. I want to believe it, but how could he be so sure?

What if she's gone?

***Later***

No one's POV

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Kim was in the ER with doctors all around her. They tried to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop. She was still unconscious so they decided to try a certain type of surgery on her. After a while, they realized that it wouldn't help.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

What else could they try?

Beep...Beep...

The machine was slowing and they were running out of time.

Within a couple of minutes she would be dead. The only choice they had left was to unplug her machine.

So they did.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

And It was done, the girl had died.

They lay the sheet over Kim's dead body. And the doctor walked out of the room.

He walked to the waiting area. "Family for Kim?" He said.

Jack, Milton and Jerry stood up quickly. The doctor went over to them.

"Are you friends of Kim?"

"Yes is she ok?" Milton asked him.

"I'm going to need to speak with an adult. How can I contact her parents?"

"They're in Florida. Is she ok?" Jack repeated.

He sighed a long sigh. "Well I'm afraid not. Aside from her cutting, we also found other illnesses that has made her weak. And she cut too deep..."

"What are you saying doctor?" Said Milton.

"I'm saying that Kim has died."

Jerry and Milton turn back to look at Jack. He's backing up, his face as pale as Kim's was in the bathroom.

"You!" Jack yelled as he pointed at Milton, "You said she wouldn't die! You lied to me!"

"I- I didn't know Jack! It's okay to cry. You don't have to be strong all the time. It's ok."

Then Jack fell on his knees and cried. Sobbed and sobbed. Jerry and Milton comforted him but they didn't help much.

"Doctor! Doctor!" A surgeon yelled.

"Please excuse me. I'm so sorry for your loss." He said while running to the surgeon.

A couple hours later Jack was walked home by Milton and Jerry. By then, they were all crying. They had to break the news to Eddie and Rudy, so Milton ran to the dojo leaving Jerry and Jack.

Milton's POV 

I run to the dojo, tears flying behind me. I can't believe Kim is really gone. Will Jack still go to Paris? I hope not...

"Rudy? Rudy where are you?" I yell.

"Milton, hey. What happened with Kim? Eddie said something about-"

"She's gone."

"W-What?"

I start to break down again. "She died, Rudy. She's gone forever. She was cutting herself because Jack was moving and they couldn't stop the bleeding."

"oh my god...does Eddie know? What about her parents? I...I..." Then Rudy hugged me and we cried together. Later, when we were both out of tears, Rudy called Eddie and told him the awful news. But he knew and was already at Jack's house.

Once everyone was at his house, we all cried together. Rudy called Jack's parents and asked if he would still be moving.

"They said that you can definitely stay if you want. The choice is up to you." Rudy told him.

"I'm- I'm staying. I can't just leave her here." He said in between breaths. I have never seen Jack so torn up like this, but he was starting to calm down a bit.

Just then Jack's phone rang. He let it ring for a while but then picked it up.

"Hello?" He said in a soft voice. I could see his eyes grow big as the other person was speaking.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?" He yelled. He then hurled his phone across the room, it shattering into pieces everywhere. He stood there not crying, but extremely pissed off.

"Jack what did they say?" Eddie asked.

Jack's POV

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Jack? I'm the doctor from earlier today. Kim is missing and apparently alive as well. Do you have any idea where she would be?" He was talking quickly.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?" I yelled. Then I threw my phone. I have to comprehend what he just told me. Kim is _alive_ number 1, and she is _missing, _number 2. Well shit, was he lying? No, why would a doctor lie about that? And if Kim really was awake, wouldn't she come to my house? Or the dojo maybe...?

"Jack what did they say?" Eddie asked.

I turn slowly towards everyone. They were all staring at me. "She's...gone."

"Jack we know...are you ok?" Jerry asked me.

"No, no, no. She's alive, she's just...gone." I said quietly. No one moved. I wouldn't even know how to look for her...where to look for her.

Ok, I need to calm down, breathe, and tell the guys what happened.

"The doctor called, She's alive and missing and they don't know where she is. She could be lost, or...or I don't know but we have to find her. Obviously we do, I mean we're all friends, of course we'll find her..." I realized that I was talking extremely fast. "Can someone say something please?!"

"The dojo." Said Jerry.

"Or Falafel's Phil's?" Milton suggested.

"The park!" Eddie said.

"We all split up and check different places. Keep your phones on. Jerry go with Jack because, well he doesn't have a phone." We all look towards my shattered phone on the floor. Then ran out the door.

So Jerry and I run to the dojo. We go inside and shout her name.

"KIM!"

We check the locker rooms.

"KIM?"

She's not here and Jerry's phone hasn't rung, so no one else has found her yet. I start to freak out.

"Jerry..."

"Come on let's check somewhere else." He says while patting my shoulder. As we run to...well nowhere, I think about all the places she could be; her house, the beach, my house? Maybe we all left right before she came to my house!

"My house!" I yell. Jerry nods in approval. By the time we get there, Milton, Eddie and Rudy are there too. I guess we all had the same idea.

"Ok lets think of more places." Rudy says.

"The beach, her house, the school?" I say. Everyone agrees and we all split up again.

**Hey people! Sorry for not updating sooner. It might be a little while longer before I give up this story to one of you. I just got a spur of ideas. :D Make sure to review!**

****Crazyz216**


	14. Chapter 14

Kim's POV

Where am I? Who am I?

A hospital. There is a sheet over me, no wonder it's so dark. I feel very light headed, but I get up anyway. I'm still in my clothes. Well the door is locked, so I guess I'll jump out the window? Alright why not...

I jump and land fine, I was on the lowest level. Then I notice my wrist bleeding. Did I cut myself? I take off my shirt and wrap it around my wrist. Luckily I'm wearing a tank top underneath. What the hell is going on here?!

I look at the hospital name; Seaford Hospital. Ok now I know where I am. Do I have a phone? I check my pockets, nope. So I just keep walking down the road until I reach a mall.

I'm hungry but I have no money. I see a Mexican place, pizza place and a falafel place. That's interesting...this spot feels familiar. I walk to the dojo right across it... Bobby Wasabi it read.

I get a flash back:

_A candlelight dinner, with a boy, red table cloth, rose petals everywhere. A towel on the beach, waves, sunset._

I snap back to reality. I look around and see no one. I decide to head to the beach. I still don't know who I am though and I'm really scared.

When I get to the beach, I sit down at what seems like the same spot in my flashback. It's almost time for the sun to set. I check my wrist to see that the bleeding has gone down.

"Kim? KIM?" I hear people shout. I wonder if someone is missing. I turn around to see 2 teens shouting. They seem worried and are really sweaty. Gross.

I turn back to the sunset. It's so nice; all those shades of pink and orange.

"Kim Is that you!?" Those boys are shouting again. I turn back around to see them staring at me. Am I Kim? I check to see if maybe they are looking at someone behind me, but no, they are looking directly at me. I get up and wipe the sand off me. The guys don't move.

Then I realize something. That guy! He was in my flashback! I run over to the kid.

"Kim your ok!" The other one yells as he hugs me.

"Um well I don't know who you are, but this guy...I think I know you." I say.

"JERRY?!" The kid with the longer hair asks. He let's go of me. "No, no. _IM _your boyfriend, not him! Kim...I'm Jack. Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused. Are you sure we are dating? Because he seems **so** familiar to me..." I say while looking at the kid, Jerry I think.

"Maybe if I kissed you, I would know for sure." I suggested.

"NO! No you won't kiss Jerry!" Jack yelled. "I can't believe this. The girl that I love, loves my best friend. Oh my god." He muttered to himself.

Jerry turned towards Jack. "Jack I'm not going to kiss her, don't worry. She's just confused, ok? Kim, why don't we take you back to your house, or the hospital-"

"Nah, I don't want to go back there. I had to jump out of a _window_ to get out of there. And is that my name? Kim? Because if so, I think Kimberly sounds nicer."

Jack groans. "Oh my god Jerry. _Kimberly_? What do we do, she's not herself anymore!"

I'm so sure that I had something with Jerry...

I put my hand on his shoulder and quickly kissed him.

"KIM!" Jack yelled at me.

"I-don't yell at me! I don't even know who I am! I just thought I was with Jerry, ok?! God, I'm dating _you?" _ I said in a harsh voice as I turned away from them. This clearly pissed him off.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He pulled me close and looked at me right in my eyes. "I have loved you for a very long time. You almost DIED a couple hours ago, and my friends and I have trying to find you for the past hour. Then you kiss my best friend. Do you see how I would be upset? Your wrist was bleeding because you cut yourself because I was moving to Paris. Well I'm not moving anymore. So please, _please_ Kim, try to remember who I am." He was begging me. Now I feel like a bitch.

I started to cry because I felt so bad for him. I mean he loves me and I don't even remember his last name. Jack pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry I don't remember you."

Jerry's POV

I know Jack is my best friend, but Kim is an AMAZING kisser!

But we really need her to remember Jack.

"Ok we are going back to Jack's house to figure this all out. I'm calling the rest of the guys." I said.

"Kim, are you tired? Do you want me to carry you?" Jack asks her. She nods while wiping the tears off her cheek. "Ok get on my back."

While we walk, I call Milton.

"Yo, go back to Jack's house. We found her."

"Where was she?! I'll go call Eddie!"

Then I hung up and called Rudy.

"Go back to Jack's house, we found Kim."

Then I hung up. What were we going to do about this?

Jack's POV

While Kim is sleeping on my back, I think to myself.

How could she not remember me? How could she kiss Jerry? How, how, how?

When we get close to my house, I wake Kim up. "Kimberly?" I don't think I'm ever going to get used to calling her that. "Wake up."

"Don't call me Kimberly." She muttered. Wait what?

Jerry and I look at each other. Then I quickly get Kim off my back, and into my arms, bridal style. "you remember?"

"What...?" She said.

"Would you ever kiss Jerry?" I asked. The Kim I know would say no.

"Hey!" Jerry said.

"Your Jerry right?" She said while pointing to him. Damn I thought she was back. "I thought I was dating you?"

I sighed. "Yeah, you are." I put her down and take her hand.

"You know, this feels right. Familiar, almost." She looks at me and bites her lower lip. Then she puts her hand on my shoulder and kisses me, just like she did to Jerry. It feels like I haven't kissed her in the longest time. So I kissed her again. Longer this time.

"Kim, do you remember?"

"I mean, I remember the feeling of the kiss. You were from my flashback. With the rose petals, and candlelight dinner..."

"Yes! Yes! That was when I first asked you out!" I yelled excitedly. I hugged her and kissed her again. "In time you'll remember more. Let's just get back to my house." I took her hand and we practically ran towards the guys who were sitting on my front steps.

"Kim!" They all shout. I put my hand out to stop them from hugging her.

"Guys she doesn't really remember much...like who you all are. We have to get her memory back." I told them.

"Maybe we could re-create moments we all had together?" Milton said.

"Thats a really good idea! She does remember the set-up you created Milton. And the beach. What else could we do?"

"Look guys...I think maybe I could just use some rest. It's really sweet of you all to try and help me, but it's kind of overwhelming. I'm sorry I'm not the same girl you used to know." Kim said sadly.

"Sorry Kim. We were just really happy to hear that you are ok. Let's get you in Jack's bed to rest ok? And I'm Milton by the way. And this is Eddie and Rudy, your Karate sensei."

Kim smiled and nodded. Then I walked her into my house, and laid her onto my bed. I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. "I love you Kim. No matter what." I whispered, but she was already asleep.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. :) I figured a great thing out...Ok so writers: Take an hour or so and just write your story, like 3 chapters worth. Then when you want to update a new chapter, you can do it easily! And then you won't feel bad about not updating often. Ya Im pretty cool ;)**

****Crazyz216 **


	15. Chapter 15

Kim's POV 

After Jack brought me into his house, and laid me onto his bed, he told me that he loved me. I pretended that I was asleep. I mean how could I love someone I practically just met? I want to talk to Jerry. He seemed really nice, and totally into me...

I quickly climbed out of Jack's bedroom window, I was getting pretty good at that, and waited by the side of his house for Jerry to leave.

Finally, I saw Jerry close Jack's front door, put on his huge headphones, and start dancing. He cracked me up! He looked hilarious with his funny dance moves.

I followed him home, making sure to keep my distance, when I stepped on a stick. It made a really loud noise. Jerry stopped and turned around as I jumped out of his sight. He then kept his headphones around his neck and kept walking and dancing.

I continued to follow him when he suddenly spun around. Shit! He probably saw me.

"Kim?" I heard him say. I slowly peeked out from the bush I was hiding in. He rushed over to me. "Kim what are you doing?! If Jack sees that you are gone he's going to freak out!"

"I know, I know. But you just, I don't know. Your just more relaxed and he makes me nervous. I don't need to feel any pressure right now. And your also easier to talk to." I smiled and took some steps closer to him. "Can I at least walk with you?"

"I really don't think..."

"Pleaseeeee? I promise I'll go back right after."

"Ok, ok!"

I grab his hand and hold it tight. He pulls away.

"Honestly we are just friends and probably always will be. You care a lot about Jack."

"But friends can kiss can't they?" I ask him.

"Well...I mean-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. I can tell that he wants to kiss me back, but then he wouldn't be innocent if Jack ever found out.

He pulled back. "Kim I'm sorry. Jack's my best friend. When you get your memory back things will be back to normal."

I was getting frustrated. Why was he resisting me?

"Well what if I don't like Jack and I like you? What if I break up with him?"

Jerry's POV 

Oh man when Kim kissed me...I wanted to kiss her back so much. But I couldn't do that to Jack. So I had to pull away. . "Kim I'm sorry. Jack's my best friend. When you get your memory back things will be back to normal."

"Well what if I don't like Jack and I like you? What if I break up with him?" Kim asked.

"Nononononono! You can't do that. You don't understand what he went through for you! He loves you so much he would die for you!" I explained.

She didn't respond, so I kept walking.

"You know, everyone keeps telling me that. How can I love him back, I don't even know him."

"You don't even know me!" I said

"Well then tell me about yourself." She said cheerfully.

"Ok well, I'm Jack's best friend-"

"You mentioned that."

"And I do Karate. You were a black belt, you know. You and Jack both were. Oh, and I like music and dancing." I did a little turn. I couldn't help myself, that's how I flirt with every girl.

"Maybe when we get to your house, you could remind me how to do karate. To get part of my memory back?" Kim asked.

"Maybe."

When we finally arrived at my house, I took Kim to the basement where all my karate practice stuff is. I showed her a couple moves but she seemed lost. Then I flipped her on the floor. I never thought I would get a chance to do that...

She grunted as she hit the mats.

"Are you ok? Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I said. She held out a hand for me to help her up, but instead, she pulled me down on top of her. "Now there's the typical Kim I know." I laughed.

She then turned me over so she was on top of me. She looked into my eyes. She was so pretty... "Kim...don't. I can't resist you for much longer." I said while trying to get up.

"Then don't." She whispered in a sexy voice. Oh god Jack was going to kill me...but then I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Long and hard, and we kept rolling and kissing on the mats. She kept groaning, wanting more from me. She was trying to take off my shirt and I let her.

Man, why did I let her?

But I couldn't stop kissing her. I never realized how much I actually wanted her. I wonder how long I've liked her like this...

I kissed her neck and flipped her over, so she was on top of me. Then we were kissing on the lips again and my hands were on her butt. She liked it, I knew. I ran my hands from her butt to her back, lifting up her shirt a little. I slid my hands under and took off her shirt.

Suddenly I snapped back into reality. I shoved Kim off me and she went tumbling across the mats. I quickly put my shirt back on and tossed her her tank top.

"Jerry what-"

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry Kim. I really am. But please leave. And don't tell Jack. Please don't tell him..." I begged.

She started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry. The Kim I knew never cried."

"Well the Kim you knew is gone. She doesn't exist! She won't ever be the same again and your all just making me scared! I don't want everyone to be like this! I should have just died in the hospital!"

I angrily grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you _ever_ say that." I scolded. Then she started to cry in my chest. Luckily I had my shirt on, although she didn't.

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"Come on, put your shirt back on and go back to Jack's house, ok?"

"I promise I won't tell Jack. I just want my memory!" Kim threw her arms up in defeat.

"I know."

Finally, Kim went back to Jack's house.

I hope I wasn't starting to fall for Kim...

**Heyy. Thanks for all the reviews. Someone asked my age and gender so: Im a girl and 14. I hav guys...do ur friends know u write these stories? Cuz none of my friends know. Im just curious. :)**

****Crazyz216**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Kim's POV

When I went back to Jack's house, Jerry had to help me up to his window. I climbed in and waved Jerry goodbye, but he already left. I know he wants to be with me. Jack's got a nice best friend.

I get under the covers, look at the clock, and realize that it's about 2 in the morning. Suddenly I hear low cries. Is Jack crying? I quietly open up my door and follow the sound. When I thought I found Jack, I nicely taped on the door.

"Jack?"

"Oh um Kim, yeah come in."

I slowly open the door to see him on the floor next to the bed. I wonder whose room this is. "Are you ok? I thought I heard-"

"Yeah, no I'm fine." But I know he's not, so I sit down next to him. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"What was I like?" I ask him.

He laughs a little. "You were- are amazing. You always used to hit me when I did something wrong. You were sarcastic and funny, and smart, too. We have been together for like almost 8 months. We had our first date, which Milton set up for us, in front of the dojo. You were really good at karate. You hate being called Kimberly. And um you never kissed Jerry..."

"Never?" I asked nervously.

"Nope. And although you're not the Kim we all knew, I still-"

"Love me. I know. But Jack I don't like you back... I feel like I don't even know you and here you are saying you love me. Do you think we could just be friends? Until I get my memory back? You seem like a really great person and all I just don't-"

"Love me. Right. Were you out with Jerry earlier?" He said. How did he know? "Oh come on, I know how to get out of this house in every way possible. I used to do it all the time."

"I'm sorry. Yeah I was out with him."

"So are we like...breaking up?"

"Yeah I guess we are. I really am sorry." I say and then get up and go back to my room. So I can totally date Jerry now right?

Jack's POV

I went into my room after tucking Kim in. It was about 12 when I went to check up on her...only, she wasn't there. At first I freaked out, then I figured she snuck out to see Jerry. "Damn it!" I screamed. I know that I should trust Jerry, but after Kim kissed him, I wasn't too sure I could.

I started crying. Well teary, not crying. I just can't believe we found her and now I have to let her go.

I had to be honest with myself, Kim and I should break up. I want to be with the Kim I know and love. And she obviously doesn't love me.

So when we broke up, I knew that once she was back to normal, we would get back together. I mean it would be hard to keep my hands and lips off her, but the important thing is that she's ok.

I called Jerry:

_Hello?_

**Jerry, hey. Um so I just talked to Kim. And we broke up, After she came back from hanging out with you...**

_I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Jack. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. I didn't even know that she followed me home. And I swear I didn't want to kiss her, but she just kept doing it and I couldn't-_

**Whoa whoa whoa. You guys **_**kissed? **_**Jerry how could you do that to me? How could you fucking do that?! I thought we were best friends! I swear...when she goes back to normal she's not going to talk to you ever again. I'll make sure off it!**

_Jack-_

I hung up. They...kissed? Again? I don't want Kim to talk to Jerry anymore but I wasn't dating her anymore, so I can't tell her what to do. Just my luck.

Soon after the call, I went to bed. It took a while for me to fall asleep because all I could think about was Kim.

***In the morning***

It was 10am, so I decided to get up. I called everyone ,except Jerry, and told them to come to my house.

"Where is Jerry?" Kim asked when everyone arrived.

"Jerry's not coming. We had a big argument and he's not going to be helping us." I told the group.

No one really knew what to say so I continued. "So how are we going to help Kim?"

"Well I still think we should take her back to the hospital. They can help her. Plus they are still probably looking for her. I just think that they will have better methods than us to get back her memory." Milton said.

She sighed. I sighed. I knew she didn't want to go, but I agreed with Milton; the hospital is our best bet to get Kim back.

No One's POV

After Rudy drove everyone to the hospital and dropped Kim off, he asked Jack what the fight was about with Jerry.

"He kissed Kim or Kim kissed him when she followed him home last night. And when she got home we broke up and so I called Jerry for comfort and he ended up saying he's sorry for kissing her!" Jack explained.

"Wait you guys broke up? Why?" Eddie asked.

"She likes him and not me. But I know that when Kim is better, she'll regret ever kissing him, and we will get back together."

"Jack, I really think you have to give Kim some freedom. She's scared and doesn't remember anything. She's probably just sensitive to you right now." Rudy said.

"Yea whatever. Doesn't mean that Jerry can kiss her. I still love her and he knows it."

Jerry's POV

Milton called me to let me know that Kim would be in the hospital. Apparently Jack held a meeting and didn't invite me. I knew he would be mad. Obviously he would be mad. If I had stopped her earlier, none of this would have happened.

Anyway, I got my older brother to drive me to the hospital the next day. When I walked into her room, her face lit up. I took a seat in the chair by her bed. "Jerry! I was wondering when I would see you again. Jack and I broke up by the way, so now we can be together!" She said as she took my hand.

"Yea so how have you been feeling? Do you remember anything new?" I asked her.

"Ehh not really. They have been doing some mind tests and such to try and help me. I don't know if it's working."

"Do you remember what school you go to?"

"Seaford High, right?"

"yeah! Well I guess the tests are working."

"Ugh I don't want to talk about that, I want to talk about us."

"Kim there is no 'us'. I'm sorry but you belong with Jack. And I know that if I fall in love with you, my heart will be broken when you are normal again."

She sits up. "What if I never go back to normal? What if this is really me?"

I paused. " I just don't think that's the case." I kissed her on her forehead and she looked into my eyes. I can't deal with her when she does that, I can't resist her. She put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me close; our lips so close to touching.

"I think I love you." She whispered before our lips were together. She's so perfect. I don't know how long we kissed for, but it seemed like each minute, the kiss got stronger. And better.

I finally had to pull back. "If I ask you to be my girlfriend, you have to promise me that you won't forget about us if you change into your old self. Do you promise?"

Her smile spread across her face. "Yes!" Then she pulled me in for another kiss. I knew this wouldn't end well for me.

I continued to visit Kim every day, and everyday more of her memory came back. Soon she would be back to normal and would forget that she ever loved me.

Then one day it happened.

***2 weeks later***

I walk into her room to see her awake and watching tv.

"Jerry!" She says. I walk over to her and kiss her sweetly.

"Hey babe."

"What the hell was that?! How could you kiss me, you know I love Jack!"

And then I knew she was back to normal. "Oh shit. Kim let me explain this whole thing..." I took her hand when suddenly Jack came in.

Jack's POV

I still hadn't talk to Jerry yet. I didn't hear about Kim either. I was able to get a new phone after I smashed mine. I was just messing around on it when the doctor called.

**"Hello?"**

_"Hi, is this Jack?"_

**"Yeah are you calling about Kim?"**

_"Yes. Her mind is progressing very fast. When she woke up this morning she asked to see you. She said your last name too."_

**"That's great! Can I come see her now?"**

_"Sure. And I'll tell the visitor to leave when you come, ok?"_

**"Just out of curiosity, who is the visitor there now?"**

**"**_Jerry Martinez."_

**"Yeah ok. Thanks."**

Of course it was Jerry. Who else would it be? Well If I went to the hospital now, Jerry would have to leave sooner.

So I took my skateboard and rode down there. I signed in, asked what room she was staying in, and ran to her room. When I opened it, I saw Jerry holding Kim's hand.

"JACK!" Kim yelled. Jerry turned around to see me and had a shocked expression on his face. She threw up her hands telling me to come hug her. I just stared at Jerry for a moment until Kim snapped me back into the present. "Jack."

"What? Oh hey! How are you feeling?"

"Good. Come and sit down. Talk to me."

"Well I would, but there's a backstabber sitting in the chair." I said harshly.

Jerry stood up angrily. "Jack she doesn't even remember, so can you just drop it?" He walked to the door and slammed it behind him.

"What was that about?" Kim asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that your back to your normal self."

"I have a question. Why didn't you visit me before today? Why was Jerry here and not you?"

"That's because he likes you. And because you kissed him."

"He _what_? And I _what_?!"

"Yeah. A couple weeks ago you snuck out of my room and made out with him. And I found out about it. And I kind of broke my phone so I never even knew that you were feeling better."

"Oh God. Jack, I'm so, so sorry. You know that I didn't mean it. I love you."

I took her hand in mine and kissed it. Then I kissed her. After I pulled away I said: "Kim you have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that. Does this mean that we are back together?"

"I- I didn't know we were ever apart. So yes, I guess we are back together." Then she kissed me again, her hand running threw my hair.

I pulled back again. "Hey, when do you think you can come out of here?"

"I'm not sure. I'll ask the doctor next time he comes in. Hopefully soon."

**Hey so someone requested longer chapters so I'm trying. I just probably wont be able to update as often. Sorry : / Any I kind of need ideas so PM mee**

****Crazyz216**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Kim's POV

A week later I was released out of the hospital. I found out about Jerry and that whole thing. Jack eventually made up with him so everyone is friends again. Well except Jerry and I. We are friends, it's just really awkward. Then one day, Jerry and I got locked inside the dojo together...I remember his words crystal clear_: Kim,_ _im still in love with you._

I guess Rudy thought everyone left because when I got out of the locker room, it was dark. I went over to the door to find that it was locked.

"Damn it!" I yelled while shaking the door viciously.

"What happened?" I thought I was alone...but when I turned my head I saw Jerry. Great. Just great.

"Oh, um we seem to be locked in here. Don't worry, I'll use my phone and call Jack." I pulled my phone out of my bag and once I turned it on, it turned it off. It was dead. I sighed. "It's dead. Can you call him with your phone?"

"Sure." He dialed Jack's number;

_Jack, hey could-_

*Pause*

_Hello? Hello?_

"He said he couldn't talk right now. I'll call Milton." Jerry told me.

Within the next 10 minutes we figured out that Jack was busy, Milton wasn't by his phone and neither was Eddie, and that Rudy was babysitting his Niece. So we would be stuck here for a while. Alone. This will be _sooo _awkward.

I sit down on a stack of mats. "So what now?" I ask him. He lies down in the middle of the dojo floor, folding his hands behind his head.

"I don't know. Kim...I hate how things are weird between us."

"Well that's not exactly my fault considering that I wasn't myself. I didn't know what I was doing."

He sits up. "I'm not saying that it's your fault, I'm just saying that...I don't know. Never mind."

"Spit it out Jerry."

"Do you always keep your promises?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Yeah I keep my promises..."

"Well when you were...the different you, you promised me something. And you broke that promise."

I got up from the mats and crossed my arms. I was getting mad now. "And what did I _promise, _Jerry?"

Then he stood up. "You _promised_ that you wouldn't forget about what we had! But you did! You left me with a broken heart and I know that there will never be another chance for us, Jack won't let you go. You don't know what it feels like. For someone you love, who loved you back, to suddenly wake up and love your best friend! Kim, I'm still in love with you!" He yells at me.

I loved him? No one told me about that part. I just thought we kissed...

"No one told me that I felt that way- that you felt that way..." I said.

"Because no one KNEW! Just forget it, it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just get out of here." Jerry said while turning away from me.

"It matters to me because your my friend!"

"But that's all I'll ever be." He turned back to me. "Kim, kiss me. Kiss me and tell me that you feel nothing. Then I'll know that you don't love me."

"What!? I'm not going to kiss you."

"Just kiss me!" He yelled as he took a step closer.

"no."

"Kiss me!" He took another step closer.

"NO!" I yelled

"JUST KISS ME!"

So I grabbed his face and kissed him as he put his hands on my back, pulling me closer. It only lasted like 4 seconds.

We pulled back and gasped for air.

"Tell me you felt nothing."

"I felt nothing." I responded.

"Just tell me the truth."

"I said I felt NOTHING!" I yelled at him.

"Fine." He said. He walked to the window and kicked it. Glass shattered everywhere. He then jumped out leaving me in the dark, cold dojo.

The truth is, I felt nothing. I honestly didn't feel anything between us. And I hated how I could potentially lose a friend, if I hadn't already. I just really had to be with Jack right now. So I climbed out of the window, but i scraped my leg on a piece of glass.

"CRAP!" I shouted. There was a line going down my leg filled with blood. I'll just run over to Jack's house and he'll help me.

When I finally got there, I pressed his doorbell. I had to do that a couple times before he finally answered. When he did, he was clutching a phone to his chest.

"Oh hey come on in." So I did. "Kim your leg is bleeding! Let me get you a paper towel. Sorry, I'm on the phone with my parents." He put the phone back to his ear. "Can I call you back in a minute?...Okay love you too."

I hop onto his countertop and swing my legs like a little girl.

"What happened?" He asked while bringing over hydrogen peroxide and paper towels.

"Well Jerry and I were locked inside the dojo," I could see Jack tense up. Then he came to the realization.

Oh so that's why Jerry called me! I just thought he wanted to talk." I laugh a little.

"Anyway, he broke the window and so the glass cut me."

"oh."

After Jack heals my wound, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. Then he chucks me on the couch. He pulls the lever on the side to make the couch into a bed. I make a little scream because it makes a loud noise that I wasn't expecting.

Jack throws himself on top of me and we start kissing. I smile through the kiss to let him know that I'm happy. He flips me over so I'm on him and we continue to kiss. His hands are on my lower back, but he knows not to go any lower than that.

We make out until we get too tired. Jack's arm is protectively around my stomach, with a blanket over us. I love being around him, and I just love _him. _

Jack and I ended up spending the night on his couch, cuddled up together. I wake up and try to be quiet as I go into the bathroom. I take my phone out of my pocket and text Jerry.

_Hey._

_Jerry I'm sorry._

_I know ur reading these bc it says so on my phone! just answer me!_

**what do u want**

_I'm sorry. i just want to talk to you. I feel awful. And ur right, i have no idea how _you _feel. Im not worth ruining Jack and ur friendship. Honestly, im not._

**But to me your worth everything. And your worth everything to him. Kim I **_**loved **_**you. and you loved me. I was stupid to even start anything with you, i knew how it would end...so really this is my fault. I'm sorry for getting mad. I just have mixed feelings right now. **

_Its ok Jerry. and I really hate how things r awkward between us, too. Can we just try to forget the yelling at each other? _

**Of course. And please never, ever cut yourself again. EVER**

_I promise. And this time I mean it._

I felt so relieved that Jerry doesn't hate me. To be honest, even I would hate me. I feel like a terrible person. How could I do that to such a nice guy like Jerry?

I open up the bathroom door and walk to the living room. I see Jack sitting up stretching and yawning.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" He asked me.

"Great. You?"

"Fine." He gets up and kisses my forehead. "I have a question. But I don't want you to think that I don't trust you or anything like that, ok?"

"ok...what is it?" I ask nervously.

"Is there really nothing going on between you and Jerry?" He is avoiding eye contact with me. I turn his head ever so slightly so he is looking at me.

"Jackson Brewer, there is nothing going on between me and him. I love _you._" And then I kiss him.

"I'm sorry. I know that you wouldn't ever do something like that. I was just paranoid. Jealous, even."

I give an exaggerated gasp as I put my hand on my heart. "Jack, jealous? Why, I never thought-"

He cut me off with a kiss and a laugh. "Oh shut up, beautiful." I blushed. No one has ever said anything so nice like that to me before. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. After about 2 minutes, thing were getting pretty wild. I jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his back. He supported me by holding my butt.

He pushed me up against a wall, hard. But it didn't hurt. He moved his lips from my lips to my neck. He sucked on my neck, he was giving me a hickey. It felt really good, so I moaned in pleasure. Then he moved back up to my lips, this time slowly. I let my legs off him, sliding down his body.

Finally he pulled away from me. "Kim I love you. I think your amazing and beautiful, and I'm glad your mine."

I smiled. "I love you too Jack. I'm really glad you stayed in Seaford instead of moving to Paris. But we should probably get ready for practice soon." I start to walk away when I see that he isn't following me. I turn back to him. He looks blankly at me. "You're not going to Paris, _right?" _I ask.

He grabs my hand. "I know that the news is what got you into trouble in the first place, but Kim...I'm moving to Paris in 2 days."

**HAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA WHAT NOW!? LOL. I get that you all love KICK (as do I) but sometimes I get sick of that crappp. So I like to add a twist. So please don't say that you don't want to read this anymore bc it's not all about Kick. K thanks :)**

**P.S. The next chapter will blow. your. minds. (I hope)**

****Crazyz216**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Kim's POV

I stare at him. "WHAT?" I yell. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen to me. Last time I told you, you didn't want to spend the last couple of days together. So I didn't tell you. And plus it was only going to be for a year, now I'll only be there for 6 months! I'll be back by summer time, before you know it."

"Jack...how could you do this to me?" I think of my promise to Jerry- No cutting. I have to keep this promise, for him, for _me. _"You know what? Your right...It won't be that long. And we did get to spend a lot of time together. Maybe it won't be so bad. But you have to call me or text me like every day. Promise?" More promises...and I know how those mostly turn out.

"I promise. Oh god, I'm so happy you don't hate me." He says while pulling me in for a hug.

"Never." I respond.

***Later***

Jerry's POV

It was after practice and Jack just told everyone that he's leaving for Paris soon. We just had lunch at Falafel's Phil's when we all decided that we should go to the park and hang out for the rest of the day.

When we got there, It was starting to get pretty windy out and it looked like it was about to rain. But we stayed anyway.

Eventually, Milton and Eddie went home, so it was Jack, Kim and me. We all sat on the grassy field. Jack said he was going to get Kim ice cream or something, I wasn't really listening.

Until Kim stood up. "Oh my god, what IS that?" She asked while pointing to something in the distance. Her hair was blowing beautifully in the wind. "JERRY!" She screamed. It was getting hard to hear each other now.

Finally I looked up. Oh god. It was coming right towards us. A huge tornado. "We have to get out of here, NOW!" I yelled. I grabbed her hand and started to run to a safe building.

"What about Jack? We have to-"

"No time!" It was getting harder to run; the tornado was getting closer. I drag Kim to the mall. We try to run into the dojo but the door is locked shut. Next we try falafel Phil's. It was open. We run inside and start gasping for air. I let go of her hand and start moving the tables in front of the door. Soon after, Kim does the same.

Finally I can hear myself think. "Jerry what about Jack? What if he comes here? What if he..."

"Come on, Jack's smart and a fighter. He'll find a safe place and will be fine. Right now we have to worry about us."

"He can fight _people_! Not a freaking _tornado_!" She's getting really panicked. I sit her down far from the door and take a seat next to her. Suddenly the side window shatters. I throw my arms around her protectively. Next, the front door shatters. Kim starts screaming. The tables and chairs are snatched up by the strong tornado.

The wind is strong and leaves and sticks are blowing everywhere. I'm still protecting Kim and she is still screaming.

I knew that soon the tornado would get the better of us and would start to move us. Maybe even kill us. So I had to grab on to something sturdy. First I pull Kim behind the counter. She yells something, but I ignore her for now.

Then I tell her to hold on to me. The wind starts pulling her back, and I can feel her grip slipping from my chest. "Kim hold on!"

"I can't! Jerry, I can't!"

Right before she gets pulled in to the tornado, I turn around and grab her hand. She is pretty much in the air right now. If I let go, that would probably be the last time I see her...ever. I use all my strength to pull her back to me.

She falls in my lap. She is crying and breathing heavily. "Don't you ever do that again." I tell her. I pull her in for a hug. We stay like this for a while, so I can protect her and she can have comfort.

The tornado has been by us for about 45 minutes. I feel the wind die down and sticks and other items are being flown through the window and door. One stick cuts my back and another makes a mark on Kim's forehead.

"OW!" She pulls back from the hug to wipe the blood off her face.

"Don't worry. We are going to be fine after this. Ok?" She nods. "Stay here." I tell her.

"What? Where are you going?" I don't answer and slowly get up from the space behind of what's left of the counter. I take a look around. I look outside and see the dojo all messed up. The stones outside are destroyed. The wind has completely stopped now. I think it's over.

I reach down to Kim and pull her up. We quietly walk outside and take in all the destruction. Most stores are ruined. We walk around, neither of us knowing what to say. I turn to her and see that she's looking threw the dojo window. She looks dirty. Her blond hair looks brown and she has dirt all over her face. Her clothes are ruined. I probably look the same way.

She finally looks over at me. "Jerry..." She whispers. She comes sprinting to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning her head over my shoulder. I hold her and squeeze tightly around her back. She starts to cry.

"It's ok Kimmy, we can get through this." She slides out of my grip. She looks down at the ground with tears streaming down her face. I take my hands and wipe them off her cheeks.

She looks up at me. And then looks past me. Her face lights up. "JACK!" She screams, leaving me in the dust. I whirl around to see Jack running towards Kim. They are kissing as I run over.

Jack's POV

I went to get Kim a snack while Jerry and Kim sat on the grass. It was a pretty crappy day out. I was so upset that I had to tell the guys I am moving.

When I get to a pretzel stand, the vendor is packing up quickly.

"What are you doing here kid? Don't you know that a tornado is coming?" He asks me. A tornado...Oh god- KIM!

"No! Oh man, thanks!" I yell as I run off to get Kim and Jerry. But I as I get closer to them, the tornado gets closer to me. I have no choice but to run the other way. I run to the police station. It's a pretty sturdy building and I know it's safe.

As I run in, I see a bunch of other people, including Joan. "Joan! Did Kim and Jerry come in here?"

"No..I'm sorry Kiddo. I'm sure they'll show up soon, don't worry."

*An hour later*

"WE'RE GOOD!" A police officer yells. I push through the crowd and run outside. I run immediately to the dojo. And just like I thought, I see them.

"JACK!" Kim yells. We run towards each other and I greet her with a kiss. When we break, Jerry is standing right there. I let Kim go.

"What happened to you guys?" They looked awful and I noticed a cut on Kim's head. I run my finger over the cut softly.

"We were fighting for our lives in Falafel Phil's...where were you?" Jerry says while looking me up and down.

"I was at the police station." I pull him to the side. "Jerry, seriously, thank you. I tried to find you guys but...well anyway thanks for keeping her safe. I really owe you one." I pull him in for a bro hug.

"Well she's my friend too. And while you're gone, I promise to take care of her, ok?"

"thanks man."

Jerry and I walk back over to Kim. "I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow after all of this."

"I know. We should probably go check on our families and our houses...oh god Jack. What if my house is destroyed?" Kim says.

I take her hand and all 3 of us walk to Kim's house.

Her house was pretty unharmed. The fence in front was destroyed and some trees were down, but most of her neighborhood was ok. We go knock on her door. Her mom opens it and hugs Kim to death. "Oh Kim...my Kim" her mom whispered slowly.

My house and Jerry's house are farther away from Kim's so we knew that they would be fine. Soon, Jerry went home and I stayed with Kim for our last hours together.

I wondered if Kim would move on. I wondered if she would forget about me, or if she and Jerry might still have a thing together. What would happen when I come back?

***NEXT DAY***

It's about 12 in the afternoon and my flight leaves at 2. I told everyone to meet me at the dojo to say our final goodbye's.

I start with Rudy. "You've been the best sensei to me and a real friend. I'm really going to miss you man."

Then I move to Milton, and Eddie, and then to Jerry.

"I need you to make sure Kim will be ok. She means everything to me and I love her. Take care of her." I whisper to him so Kim wont hear me.

Kim...

We look at each other for a short time, not saying anything, as everyone starts to get teary-eyed. Suddenly Kim bursts out crying and runs into my arms. I squeeze her so tight. Soon, even I start to cry.

"Kimmy everyone will be there for you no matter what. We'll text each other and Skype, ok? I'll come back. You know I will. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too Jack." She says in between sobs. We finally let go of each other and with one last soft kiss on the lips, I walk out the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Not to return for 6 months.

6 months without the dojo, 6 months without my friends, and 6 months without the girl I love.

I turn back one last time...and I see Kim and Jerry hugging as the rest of my friends join in. The last thing I see is Jerry looking up at me, giving me a little nod goodbye.

"Bye guys." I whisper.

**So sorry I havent updated in so long. And btw did you get it...BLOW you away, like a tornado...heh heh...ok. Anyway I hope you liked it. More soon (hopefuly)**

****Crazyz216**


	19. AN

**Hey everyone. I want to say thanks to everyone for reading my story! And all the nice reviews. However, I'm going to retire. I just dont have time anymore. SO, if anyone wants to take my story, please PM me! The first person will get the chance to continue the story the way they want. I guess they could call it the sequel. Thanks again! **

****Crazyz216**


	20. Hey guys

Hey so I really can't decide on who gets the story, so maybe if you send me a PM (not a review please) with what you would like to do with the story, i could choose better.

Please PM me! Thanks for all your time and your nice reviews of my story and I'm really sorry that I became 'too lazy' for this story. Luv ya all!

**Crazyz216


End file.
